macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Ranka Lee
Ranka Lee ( ランカ・リー, Ranka Rī) is one of the female leads in Macross Frontier. In front of a dark past involving the Vajra, Ranka is a hyperactive girl. Initially aspiring to become an idol singer like Sheryl Nome, whom she is a fan of. After reaching her dream, she rivals the artist that she looks up to, both in their jobs and their love interest. Macross Frontier She was on the same colony where the UN Spacy encountered their first taste of the wrath of the Vajra aliens. The colony was totally destroyed from the invasion. Ranka was one of the few survivors along with her brother Brera and Valkyrie pilot Ozuma Lee. Ozuma adopts Ranka as his sister and they move to the Macross Frontier colony to begin a new life. Ranka takes up a job as a waitress at Nyan Nyan Chinese resturant joining her bestfriend and classmate Nanase. This peaceful life goes well until one day... Having bought tickets to see her idol, Sheryl Nome perform at her colony she is very excited, on here way to the concert however she gets lost and ends up in the forest, luckily she meets her love interest after falling and getting sprayed by a sprinkler, Alto Saotome, at first she mistakes Alto for a girl due to his effeminate appearance. She follows Alto to the concert as he is to perform as part of Sheryl's entrance, as graditude she invites Alto to stop by at Nyan Nyan resturant sometime, performing the dance seen on Nyan Nyan adverts. Like the rest of the audience she is in awe at Sheryl's concert. However, the excitement comes to a pause as a new alien race, the Vajra invade the colony. She falls down on the pavement as the other citizens evacuate and she sees the SMS VF-25 pilot, Gilliam get crushed before her very eyes, Alto Saotome however takes Gilliam's VF-25 in Gerwalk mode trying to destroy the Vajra invader and saving Ranka but he runs out of ammo, Ozuma tells Alto to get her to safety while he takes care of the Vajra. Alto carries her his fighter's hand in Gerwalk mode but she gets sucked out of the colony into the vaccum of space, luckily, she survies as she is quater Zentradi, once ot safety Alto walks away while Ranka tells him her name. After the attack, her brother takes her for a checkup because she has encountered aliens (but she isn't informed of the reason). Leaving the hospital, she encounters a pink haired woman, Ranka tells her how much she looks up to Sheryl and they begin singing together, it is at that point she realises that his is Sheryl Nome, her idol, Alto appears and she finally knows his name. But another Vajra attack occurs and she sees her brother uncouncious in his VF-25 Messiah, flying above her, due to her past, the sight of war and the Vajra again hospitalises Ranka from Trauma as Ozuma explains to Alto. Notes & Trivia N/a Category:Macross Frontier Characters Category:Singers and Idols